The team with 4 powers
by arunaatje1001
Summary: when Lyana meets a new fire boy at her team and her dad dies everything is going to change...
1. The party

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"From the moment i was born they said "she will be the most powerfull of us al land she will rule the world" my name is Lyana and I am 17 years old. I live in a secret house in the mountains this is because I have special powers. My mother died when I was young and my dad is the head of this team. There are 4 groups in this team: the one who can control water, the one who can do anything with fire, the one who have the speciall power of the air and the one with earth. I am the first kind of them who can controll them all, that's why they created me. My best friend is Tracy and she is a water girl, she is a year older than me. Tracy knocked at my door "Lyana are you ready?" I awnsered "yeah I will be there in any minute" we we're going to a party from a friend of her's. I wore a black dress and black All stars but against tracy I was nothing but a street girl. Tracy wore a white top with a black mini-skirt and dark blue high heels, she was beautiful. "wow tracy you look good in that outfit" she laughed "come on my little friend let's go" I smiled and followed her to the party. The moment we walked in I heard the music playing loud, they were playing "welcome to the club now". I saw some people kissing in the back and some people were dancing, Tracy went dancing already. Then I saw a boy with blonde hair and a light skin color, I wonder what color his eyes had. Then our eyes met, and everything dissapeard. We we're standing by the pool and we were kissing "I love you Lyana" "I love you too" then Tracy hit my arm and the rest dissapeard. "hey Lyana why we're you staring at him?" asked Tracy. "I was?" "yeah it's really not the boy you should be dating, that would only be a dream" said Tracy smiling "hmm…why?" "because he's one of the most fabulous boys of this school, he's a fire trainer he won every fight against him" I looked back at the guy but he was gone "hmm…" Tracy smiled and took my arm "okay Lyana let's go dancing" I followed her to dance floor and started dancing./span/p 


	2. I didn't know

i woke up the next morning and got out of bed, making ready for the training for today. but when i wanted to leave my dad knocked at my door "Lyana are you there?" "yes, you can come in" my dad entered my room and closed the door after him "how did you sleep?" "oh good" i awnsered smiling. he looked questionly at me "what is it dad?" "why are you smiling so much?" "oh..nothing..." i smiled more "Lyana i wanted to talk to you" he went sitting on my bed and patted a spot next to him. "what's wrong?" i asked him while i went sitting next to him "well Lyana you know tomorrow you turn 18 huh? i nodded "you know you are the only one with all the four powers?" i nodded again "tomorrow you're powers will get even more stronger and" "i know" "but there's one more thing" "what?" "you're not fully human" i got mad and stood up "what do you mean i'm not fully human!?" he tried to calm me down "you're half a vampire too" i got more mad "and why do you tell me this now when i turn 18?!" "Lyana understand this..." i interrupted him "no! i don't want to hear it!" i ran outside my room and run to the pool. i was so shocked and tired from the running that only saw black i fainted.

~~~~~~a few hours later~~~~~~

i woke up with the trusted sky after my roof window from my room. "Lyana? are you awake?" i remembered the voice, it was Tracy "y..yes.." i felt very weak. she runned to me and hugged me tight "don't you ever make me worry so much about you ever" i awnsered confused "sorry...but what happened?" "you fainted" i heard the voice of my dad coming out of the back of my room. i looked at him and held my breath "Lyana are you allright?" i didn't awnser, he sighed "maybe i should leave you alone for a minute" i nodded. Tracy looked questionly at me i said: "what?" she awnsered smiling "oh nothing just weird when i see your dad" "why?" "well you know, because he's the head of this school or team" i laughed and pushed her arm playfully "like that would matter for me" she pushed my arm playfully back


	3. The blonde boy

The next day when I woke up, I maked myself ready to go eat breakfast Tracy knocked at her door. I went to open the door "Tracy you're here already? Tracy walked in while talking and she went sitting on my bed "OMG you won't believe what just happened!" "what happend?" "you know Simon huh?" i nodded "well he asked me out! i can't wait till we go!" i hugged her "Tracy that's amazing! when are you going?" "september 29""congrats tracy!" "thanks! now let's go eat and train" i nodded and took my bag we both went to the cafitaria when we took our breakfast and went to the training room we started training. just when i was about te fire a blast of water I saw him. he was standing there looking at me mad when our eyes met everything dissapeard again like last time "Lyana why are you so beautiful?" i blushed and said "why are you so perfect?" when i got hit by a water blast i turned back to the normal world. i blinked and fell on the ground "Lyana what's wrong with you we're training!" "sorry" i looked back at the place where he stood but he dissapeared. "Lyana what's wrong with you lately? first you fainted and now you can't concentrate yourself!" i looked at her "sorry tracy" i ran away searching for the boy. "lyana! come back" yelled tracy when i ran away but she didn't follow me. when i turned the corner to look by the labs i ran into the boy and we both fell on the ground "watch where you going" said the boy "i looked where i went you didn't" i looked up at him to see it was him and i got quiet. he looked back up at me and got quiet too. he was the one who broke the silence "i need to talk to you come on" he got up and offered me his hand i took it and helped myself up. he gave me a note and ran away "hey w-wait!"

on the note was written: "meet me tomorrow at the pool at noon"


	4. He isn't as good as I thought

the next day at noon i went to see if he was there and just as I turned the corner he grabbed my arms and pinned me to the wall. "what is this thing you do with me every morning" i looked questionly at him "what do you mean?" "you know good enough what i'm talking about the day dreaming thingy" i blinked and looked at him "you have that too?" he got closer to me "ofcourse i do my little vampire" i scared "you know about that?" he laughed "ofcourse i do, i can sense it. because i'm a vampire too." he showed me his fangs and putted them in my neck. i screamed "AAAHHH! st..stop it!" he kept going. i pushed him away with my feet and got ready into fight position. "what do you think you're doing?" i felt on my neck but the place where he bit me was glad as normal. "come on little vampire" he smiled "one bite doesn't hurt" he bit me again. i moaned and lifted up all the water from the pool and smiled at him "what do you say to a vampire with a fire power?" he looked questionly at me "time to blush you out" i dropped the water on him and ran away to my room. i heard him growling after me. when i wanted to run up the staires he stood before me wet. i looked mad at him and got in fight position again. he said "poor poor vampire you didn't have to do that" he smiled while saying it "well you didn't have to bit me either" he hissed "now get out of the way. he shook his head and laughed "i don't think so little vampire" and he got in fight position too. "if you want to go to your room then fight me" i trow a rock at his feet and stamped him in his dick and run upstaires to my room "that's what you get when you're too slow poor boy" i locked my door and layed down on my bed and sighed deaply. well that was weird.

he's a vampire too. why him?


	5. Tracy's new boyfriend

The next morning i woke up and dresses myself fast to go and find tracy. i ran trough the courses hoping not to bump into the boy. i found tracy in the training room, she was with a boy with black hair and light skinned, just like her. "Hey Tracy!" she looked up at me "Hey Lyana! where have you been? i want you to meet Justin, he's my new boyfriend" i looked at him and he looked back, where his eyes really purple? "Hi I am Justin nice to meet you" he offered his hand and I shook it while saying "Hi I'm Lyana nice to meet you too" Tracy smiled and I looked questionly at Justin. there was something wrong with this guy, now I saw it, he was one of the friends from the blonde boy. I took Tracy her arm and pulled her to the girls dressing room. "Lyana what are you doing?" "I need to talk to you" she looked questionly at me "what's wrong?" "you can't go out with that guy, he-" she interrupted me "Hell no! do you think i'm gonna give him up just for you?" i tried to calm her down "but Tracy listen please, he's a friend from the blonde boy" "HE'S WHAT?" i nodded "and you can't go out with him because he's probaly-" she fired a water blast at me and I fell on the ground "Do you really think I wold give him up just because he's a friend from your crush!? he's the best guy i ever met untill now!" i got up and stretched "okay if that's what you want..." she walked mad away back to Justin they were talking while looking at me and after that they kissed and started training. i walked away dissapointed that she didn't listen to me and went to search my dad.

i found him in his office, he was doing some paper work "dad can I talk to you for a moment?" "ofcourse Lyana, what's wrong?" i thought about it for a moment and said then "am I the only vampire here?" he blinked and looked at me "why do you want to know that?" i bit my lower lip "just a question" he shook his head "no you're the only vampire here" i knew he was lying so i told him i went training and ended the conversation by that


	6. you're mine!

The next morning there were many people at the campus so i went to look what it was. It was a new student a caramel girl with brown hair and green eyes. she had a sweater on where stood on "stop and think" i smiled when i read it. she came to me and said with a smile "Hi I'm Alice, nice to meet you!" "Hi nice to meet you too, I'm Lyana" i saw the blonde boy looking at me mad. he had a scary expression at his face. "umm...Alice can you hold on a minute?" "yeah sure, I need to meet the others too so..haha" i walked up mad to the blonde boy and when I got there I asked "what do you want" he said "sorry from the other night, i wasn't really myself" i raised an eyebrow "you think i'm gonna believe that? i'm smarter than that you know" he sighed "fine...but can I talk to you in private, I promise i won't attack you" i sighed "fine follow me" i went to my room and when i got there I was taking some school work and stuff for the training "now what do you want?"

he took my arm, turned my face to him and kissed me. i blinked and pulled back "woowiee hold on what do you think you're doing?" "I realized that I love you, I thought I just wanted to drink your blood but it's way more and different than that" "i don't even know your name, how can you love me then?" he smiled and played with my hair "sorry Lyana, I am Bronx" he's name is Bronx? i laughed "and now you think we can be together? just by telling me your name and eating me?" he kissed my neck and I couldn't resist it so I let a moan. he smiled and kissed my neck more i kept moaning and putted my arms around his neck. he wrapped his arms around my waist and layed me on the bed and i putted my legs around his waist too.

he started removing my clothes while we were kissing and I removed his clothes too. then I realized this was my first time but i wanted to. he smiled and said "this is gonna hurt for a second" he slided into my enterance "AAAAAARGH!" he said while he speeded up "ssshhh my little vampire" i moaned more and we were having fun for a very long time...


	7. The alarm

When we were done we got up and dressed ourselves. he said smiling "well that was fun" i smiled at him "well yeah, but did you know this was my first time?" he blinked and looked at me "haha my little vampire is not virgin anymore" i walked up to him and kissed him, he smiled "so now we're a couple right?" i nodded and kissed his cheeck "yes, we are" i hugged him

that moment someone knocked at my door. i let go of him and shouted "come in!" my dad came inside and looked at the both of us. "Lyana can I talk to you for a second?" i nodded and gave Bronx a short kiss on his mouth and whispered in his ear "he probaly wants you to go, he always want to talk in private" he nodded and walked out, when he walked by my dad he said politly "sir" while nodding and walking. i sat on my bed and asked my dad "what?" "is he your new boyfriend?" i nodded "his name is Bronx" "Lyana you can't be together with him" i fronsed and asked "and why not?" "yesterday you asked me if you were the only vampire here" i nodded "well he's one too" i laughed "you think i didn't know that or what?" "Lyana he doesn't only have the fire power, he has wings and vampire force too" i blinked "he has wings?" "yes and you will get them too"

just when I wanted to awnser the alarm went off "everyone go to the basement...this is not an excercise...everyone go to the basement...this is not an excercise" i scared and asked my dad "wha...what's happening?" he grabbed my arm and pulled me outside "come on Lyana let's go" the alarm said: "lights out 1st floor...broken windows 2nd floor...fire 3th floor...fallen roof at the 4th floor..." me and my dad ran to the basement but when I got at the staires i stopped

"Lyana come on let's go!" "dad where are Bronx and Tracy?!" i ran back to find them and heard my dad shouting my name after me "everyone go to the basement...this is not an excercise..." when i got at the stairs i found Tracy "Tracy where is Bronx?" "who is Bronx" there were falling pieces of the roof down and we ran away. when our way was blocked we were locked in, the only way out was the window "Tracy we need to jump" "Hell no! do you think I'm crazy? we're at the 4th floor!" i looked outside the window down to see the pool "Tracy this is our only way! if we jump the water of the pool will catch us!" she sighed "fine" we holded eachother's hand and jumped out. SPLASH!we swam up to get out "Tracy where are you?!" i saw she already got out and followed her.

when we got wet to the basement we saw the others, Tracy found Justin and kissed him and hugged eachother tight. i was looking for my dad and Bronx but I didn't find anyone of them. i bit my lower lip and runned trough all the people shouting "DAD! BRONX!" i found Bronx in the back behind all the people "Lyana god thank you're alive" "Bronx..." i hugged him tight "Have you seen my father I can't find him anywhere!"

when the alarm stopped everyone went back outside, i was still looking for my dad but didn't find him. then came to me with a concerned look at her face "Lyana?" i nodded "I'm sorry I think I have bad news for you" i bit my lower lip, please don't let it be about my dad please "you're father has passed out" i bit my lower lip more and got tears in my eyes "I'm sorry Lyana..." she touched my shoulder and walked away.

i was feeling dizzy and grabbed my head "aahh..." what is this feeling? i fell on my knees on the ground and let out a scream of frustration and sadness "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	8. The new leader

That evening the students and the teachers fixed the building with their powers and I went to my room with tears in my eyes and Tracy came after me. "Lyana...are you allright? You look upset" i shook my head and went laying on my bed "no tracy nothing is allright...i need to find the person" "what do you mean? Which person?" "The person who killed my father" tracy sat next to me on my bed and laid her hand on my shoulder "i'm sorry lyana..." she hugged me someone knocked at my door "come in" i said. Bronx came into my room and looked at me concerned. I bit my lip because I didn't tell tracy he's my new boyfriend "Lyana are you allright?" Said Bronx and he came to me and kissed me. I saw tracy looking at me confused and broke the kiss "ow...yeah...Tracy this is my new boyfriend Bronx.." "hi Bronx you're a friend of justin right?" Bronx nodded "yes I am he's my best friend" i interrupted them "my father is dead..." bronx hugged me tight "i'm so sorry Lyana"

~~~~the next morning~~~~~

I woke up and wrapped my eyes. I looked out of the window to see everyone stood at the center. I wondered what's going on there so i dressed myself and went to look what was happening. came my way and said "you're late Lyana but I understand...this is the new leader " i looked at the lady she had short blonde hair with curles and she wore a pink dress and pink high heels "h...hello.. " she awnsered in a polite way "hello, you must be Lyana. The only student here with all the elements." I nodded, i didn't like the woman. Then Alice came and shouted "Auntie Rose!" I blinked and looked at her "auntie?" Alice nodded "yes she is my aunt and I am her little niece" i nodded

~~~~~a few hours later~~~~

I was at my room drawing something with my water and fire powers when Tracy knocked at my door and came in. She looked at me and shook her head "Lyana why aren't you ready?" I looked questionly at her "ready for what?" She ignored me and walked to my closet "hmmn...let's see. What are you going to wear? Oh...what about this and this with these shoes" i asked again "where are we going?" She pushed the clothes in my hands and said "we, we are going to a party from Justin and Bronx, Alice will be there too. Besides you need to focus your attention on something else" "Tracy I don't want to go to a party now, I'm not feeling it now." She smiled "awww...ofcourse you do" she smacked my ass for the fun and said smiling "now go dress you" i sighed "fine..."

When we got at the party I wore a black mini skirt and a white blouse and black all stars while tracy wore black pants and a white shirt where stood on: "paris please" she also wore black high heels. I saw Bronx and Justin "hey Tracy let's go to the boys" she nodded and awnsered smiling "yeah sure" "but Tracy I need to tell you something...in private" she looked questionly at me "okay follow me to the course" i nodded

When we got at the course i said "Tracy I'm a vampire" "oh my god that's awesome!" "Ssshhh...no one needs to know it" "maybe that's why you are so strong and have all the elements" i shook my head "no, that's just me" "okay" i smiled "lets go party now" she smiled and pushed me playfully "now that's what I wanted to hear from you" we went back to the party and joined the boys and danced, eat and drank a lot of drinks


	9. The new system

After the party me and Bronx went to my room and locked the door so no one could interrupt us. he kissed me and wrapped his arms around my waist and i wrapped mines around his neck. i felt something pressing at my lower lip, two sharp things and i let go of him. he looked confused at me "what's wrong my little vampire?" i sissed while talking "i don't know there's something sharp in my mouth" he saw that my fangs were grow and he smiled "my little vampire showed her fangs" he showed his too "why did you let grow your fangs?" he laughed "maybe you should look in the mirror and smile" i looked questionly at him and went to my bathroom. i looked in the mirror and smiled. i scared and fell backwards on the ground. he shook his head and smiled "o-ow little vampire, have you never seen your fangs before?" i shook my head "i only knew it from 3 days ago, how am I supposed to know it?" he blinked and raises an eyebrow "you mean you only know it from 3 days ago that you were a vampire?" i nodded and stood up and hid my fangs back, he did the same and kissed me. i kissed him back while stripping each other. when he took my shirt off he said "let's go showering" i nodded and we went in the shower, hot water came out of the crane. we kissed each other again and he slided into my entrance again and I moaned. he smiled and speeded up. i moaned more and wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist once again.

after the 'shower' we dried ourselves off and putted a pyjama on. he slept in boxers and I in a top and underwear.

~~~~the next morning~~~~

there was a loud bell and we both woke up with a shock. "all of the students be at 08:00 AM at the centre" i looked at the time it said "07:00 AM" Bronx looked at me "what the hell is this?" "i don't know but we need to hurry" we nodded and putted on some clothes fast and made our schol and training bag ready. I went to the bathroom to brush my hair and when I was done i took Bronx his hand "let's go" we ran downstaires to the centre where all the other students stood, including Tracy, Alice and Amy. i walked up to them "hey guys, you know what's going on here?" amy awnsered "yes, it's my auntie's new system, she wants every student to be on time and want them to train ON time" i got a bit mad "Is she serious! i mean like can't we sleep or what? it's not that we can wake up every morning at 7 AM exact" now Justin fell in "she can't push us to train at the same time, the training room isn't big enough"

walked up in front of all the stundents with a megaphone in her hand and said "All of you in 9 rows please!" i sighed and whispered to Tracy "there's something very wrong with this " we all stood in 9 perfect rows, spoke again "good, this will be your planning for today: at 8:25 AM you go to classes untill 12 o'clock, then you have a lunch break until 1 PM and then you go training until 3.45 PM understand?!" no one said a thing she shouted "understand!?" we all said together "yes!" "Yes miss!" she said "yes miss!" we awnsered and went to our classes, me and Amy were in the same class with a few other people like Jack, William, Kate, Victoria, Ruby, Aruna, Ilyas and a few others. i went sitting next to William and Aruna, Aruna was very nice she said in a polite way "hey, my name is Aruna" "hi, I am Lyana" william looked at me and said "that girl with all the elements" i laughed and said "yeah that's me" the teacher came in, it was , she gave us the history of this team.

after the classes it was lunch break, i didn't eat anything today so i ate 3 slices of bread, two with cheese and 1 with nutella choco, and i also ate an apple. Aruna and William came to my table, Aruna ate two slices of bread with cheese and William ate an apple and a sandwich. "Hey Aruna and William" aruna awnsered again in a polite way "hello Lyana" william just said "hi" i wondered what their power was "hey, if you don't mind me asking, what are your powers?" william awnsered and blew on her face "air" Aruna laughed at him and said "mines are water" and she filled her glass with water.

After the lunch break i had to go train, the teacher said we needed to work in pairs so I worked with Ilyas and we had to fight against eachother. Ilyas his power was earth and he was pretty strong I almost lost from him. we gave eachother a fist bump "good work Ilyas, you're stronger than I thought" "Thanks Lyana, you're strong too, but you have every power and that isn't really fair" i laughed "that's true, next time i'll only use one" he smiled "deal" we went to go dress us in our normal clothes again and went both back to our room to rest for a bit.


	10. That weird day

The bell rang again and I woke up with a shock. I looked at the time it was 5:28 AM i putted on some clothes fast and looked at the courses there were people running around downstaires fast. Then I realized it wasn't the alarm clock but the alarm of thiefs.i ran downstaires too and when i got at the pool i saw . she grinned and looked at me "poor poor Lyana..." she lifted up the water out of the pool, ready to let it fall on me. Before the water was 5ft away from me i protected myself with a roof from air "air roof!" I shouted and all the water dried when it touched the roof.

I blinked and looked at her "what are you doing?" Students ran past us to the centre and grinned "don't you know who killed your father?" I got mad and felt my fangs growing but held them back "WHO KILLED MY FATHER!?" she laughed and flew away i got mad and wanted to follow her but then i saw amy looking seriously at me. "what the...Amy what the fuck are you doing here!?" She grinned and flew away too following her aunt.

Everyone calmed down and went back to their rooms to make themselves ready for another boring day. I was pissed of so I didn't want anyone to talk to me. I went to my class and putted my bag down and sat down on my chair next to Aruna and William. Aruna looked questionly at me "umm...Lyana is everything okay?" I reacted mad "everything is fine" William was talking to victoria about what happened this morning "i can't believe she woke us up so early just because to be sure that we were asleep" the conversation didn't intress me.

came inside and started giving the history of this team "in 1946 this team wasn't one team, it were four teams. For each element a team, so there was a team for water, a team for fire, a team for air and a team for earth..." i started drawing on my paper and william smiled and pushed my arm playfully and whispered "hey Lyana, watch this" he lifted up the dust of the pieces of chalk and blowed them in 's face. The whole class laughed. wiped of her face and looked mad and pointed at the door "William, go to " Aruna laughed "William, maybe you should try another time again" looked at Aruna and said "you can comfort him Aruna" Aruna putted on a sour face. William and Aruna both stood up and left the classroom.

Victoria whispered something to Ilyas and they both laughed. "Victoria, Ilyas stop laughing or you can go to too" they both stopped laughing "now let's continue"


	11. The truth about Aruna

p style="text-align: left;" this time I had to fight against Ilina from my class, she was small and had long brown hair, brown eyes and was a caremel girl. she had the fire power and always had a glimp of fire in her eyes, she was very strong "fire ball!" i dodged it "water blast!" she got hit and fell on the ground. she blinked a few times and got up "fire dragon!" there was a dragon made of fire coming to me "tornado" i fired the tornado at her dragon and her dragon couldn't reach me. we stopped "hey Lyana that wasn't bad" "you weren't bad either" she laughed "let's go take a shower" i nodded and we went to the showers. there we saw Aruna, Kate and Victoria. "hey guys, wanna go do something after the training? i don't feel like being alone at the moment" Aruna smiled "sure, can I invite William and Jack too?" Then Victoria fell in "and can Ilyas come too?" i laughed "yes, i'll invite Tracy, Justin and Bronx too" we all agreed./p  
p style="text-align: left;"we went to the park of the school and held a picknick. I sat next to Bronx, Tracy next to Justin, William next to Aruna and Kate, Victoria next to Ilyas and Ilina next to Jack. i played with the ground with my earth power. william sighed "it's so hot here, let's put a little breeze here" he shouted "shy wind" and there was a little breeze. Victoria started laughing "hahaha that thing that happened in class" we all started laughing too. Jack said "that's typical William and Aruna, they're the best matching couple ever" Ilina kissed him "that's true baby" Ilina smiled at Aruna "hey little sister you should keep him or you're dead" /p 


	12. The fight between the sisters

Everyone looked from Ilina to Aruna and back. Aruna got mad and said "why did you tell that" Aruna grinned "what? You can't hide it forever, you look younger than all of us" "you promised you won't say it!" Aruna stood up ready to fight "oh you wanna fight me? Be my guest" they both raised into the air "you've promised me you would never tell that I'm your sister!" she smiled "well little sister you wanted to fight, so let's fight" Aruna got more mad and said "water blast!" Ilina dodged it and shouted "fire river!" Aruna didn't blinked or she shouted already "tsunami!" And she blushed out all of the fire. Ilina landed back and sat down calm.

Aruna landed too and ran away. William stood up amd ran after her "Aruna wait!" She kept running and shouted back "no william, she's never gonna listen to me!" William took her arm, turned around and kissed her "okay sweetheart, if you want to go we'll go" they both walked away together.

Victoria and Ilyas looked around "well that was...weird" said Victoria. Ilina awsnered "she is one year and ten months younger than me, she is the smartest and most powerful of our family" I thought about it "but how come she doesn't have the fire power?"Ilina thought about it "we don't know, maybe it comes of her cat features" Kate choked "cat features?!" Ilina nodded "yes, she has cat features" "how does she get on cat features?" Ilina shrugged "we don't know either" I asked "is she adopted?"


	13. Amy and her aunt

They all looked at Ilina, waiting for her to awnser. Ilina sighed and said "yes, she is. Her parents died in a car crash when she was young so we adopted her" "how did that happen?" Ilina sighed amd said "I'm sorry, I can't tell you that" Jack looked at her and said "maybe we should go take some rest" we all agreed and went to our room.

Bronx and Tracy came with me. Tracy looked questionly at me "what do you think of the new leader?" I blinked and asked "I think there's something very wrong with that person. And so is Amy I think" Bronx looked frustrated before him, I saw it and asked "Bronx...what's wrong?" He awnsered with a sour voice "I figured out who did the attack on the school" i scared "what?! Who?" He pulled me into my room and locked the door.

"I think it was and that little niece of her, Amy was it i think" the door was knocked in and Amy and walked in "that's right little boy, it was us. And now let's finish what we began" they walked up right to me, I fronsed and walked backwards. smiled "now Lyana let's finish you" i looked mad at her and said "never" i looked at Bronx and Tracy and gave them a hint to follow me "tornado!" While the tornado was covering the whole room, me, Bronx and Tracy jumped out of the window.

We ran straight to the gate of the school "water blast!" And the gate broke open. We ran outside of it and heard behind us the security of the school shouting to stop. We kept running 'till we were out of sight "Tracy, Bronx we need to get out of here, it's not safe there anymore" Tracy was a bit in shock "why are they after you Lyana?" I got a bit mad "how am I supposed to know that?!" Tracy got mad too "well maybe because you're the most powerful of the whole school!" "like that matters! I don't know everything you know!" She jumped at me trying to fight me with her fist. I fought back untill Bronx came between us "Stop! If we are gonna keep fighting like this we would never know why they are after Lyana!" Tracy and I sighed "fine" "now let's get out of here" we agreed and walked more and more away from the school.


	14. I trusted you

when we were walking down on the hills we heard a sound like there were people. we hid after the trees looking who it was "where would they be?" said a voice that sounded familiar "i don't know" said another familiar voice, i jumped out off the tree to see Aruna, William, Kate, Jack and Ilina "guys? what are you doing here" Kate took the word "we were searching for you guys, it's not going good at the school" Bronx and Tracy showed up next to me "then what's wrong?" silence "guys, tell us what's wrong?" Jack broke the silence and said " and Amy killed almost the whole school, including Venom and Ilyas" i felt sadness and anger at the same time "what happend more?" Aruna said "they're looking for you guys, they killed everyone except us and some others I think, but you can't go back to there" Bronx laid his hand on my shoulder and said "I think we need to listen to them" Tracy agreed and William asked "where were you guys going anyways?" i shrugged "we were going down to the human world, but if we get there we can't use our powers okay?" they all agreed "now let's go"

we walked the whole day and got to a little village. we looked over for a place to sleep and found a motel. we payed for a night and got all to our rooms. Ilina and Jack slept together, me and bronx, Kate and Tracy and Aruna and William laid together on a room. "we should all take a shower and get to bed" we all agreed and went to our rooms. When Aruna was in the shower Kate knocked at their door. William opened the door and said "hey Kate come in, Aruna is still in the shower but it's allright" Kate closed the door behind her and pressed his lips at William his lips. William kissed back and wrapped his arms around her waist and Kate wrapped hers around his neck while kissing. they both fell on the bed and took their shirts off and kept kissing eachother. Aruna walked fully dressed out of the bathroom to see them kissing with their shirts off. "William how can you?!" they scared and looked at her, wiliam started apologizing himself "Aruna, it's not what you think..." "I don't wanna hear it and Kate.." she looked at Kate with tears in her eyes "I trusted you" she ran off outside wiping her tears away.

when I was done showering I dressed myself and gave Bronx a short kiss "I'm gonna look for some food" "okay my little vampire" I walked through the course when I saw Aruna sitting at the ground with her face in her hands and cried "Aruna? what's wrong?" she wiped her tears away and looked up at meand said "William cheated on me" "what? with who?" she wiped her tears away again and said "Kate" I sat down next to her and gave her a hug "it'll be allright" she cried more again while hugging back, i let her cry on my shoulder "if there's something else wrong you can always come to me, i'll be here for you, if William cheated on you he doesn't see the strong beautiful girl in you, he's blind" she cried harder and fell asleep, i picked her up and brought her to her room. william opened and said "god thank you she didn't ran away from the motel" i looked mad at him "you have much things to explain" he took Aruna from me and said "she'll be allright, you can go to sleep" and he closed the door. he laid her on the bed and kissed her forehead saying "I'm sorry my little Lycian, i didn't meant to hurt you" she moved a bit in her sleep while William putted the blanket on her. he looked at her and smiled, he stood there like 10 minutes and then laid next to her under the blanket. he fell asleep next to her with his arm around her waist.


	15. He's back

Aruna woke up and felt William his arm around her waist, she looked to the right of her to see him. she scared and got out off bed, William woke up too now "my Lycian, what's wrong?" she looked mad at him and said "how dare you to still ask me that? what's wrong? you! that's wrong! you cheated on me!" he got up and walked to her and played with her hair while looking at her "my little Lycian, that's not true" she looked at him with a half mad half loving face "d..don't do that" he smiled and kissed her. she broke the kiss and looked away "aww..come on little girl, forgive me, as long as I live I love you" she sighed "fine" he kissed her again and wrapped his arms around her waist while Aruna putted hers around his neck. William picked her up and Aruna wrapped her legs around his waist while kissing him. he laid her down on the bed still kissing her and took his shirt off, Aruna did the same and kissed him again.

"William..." "Aruna I love you, whatever you see I'll always love you" she kissed him again, william kissed her neck and Aruna coouldn't resist it and let a moan. he opened her pants while looking at her and she did the same with his pants. when they were both naked they kept kissing and william fucked her so hard you could hear Aruna moaning when you were in the courses. After a few hours sex they went showering again and got dressed.

I knocked at everyone's door telling them we were leaving and went outside. I saw Aruna smiling and asked her "what's wrong?" she asked me "what's right?" i think they were back together and we went walking more down the hills.


	16. The human world

After a day walking we came into a big city. We were all so excited we forgot that we were tired. Jack said "Now where is the first party here?" Ilina interrupted him "shouldn't we go buy some clothes first? i mean we're still in the same clothes as we left the school" i thought about it "maybe that's a good idea, let's go" we got into a shopping mall and looked all excited around, aruna said "wow...it's so big" "it sure is sissy" said ilina. we walked into a clothing shop and searched out some clothes, ilina took black pants, a bordeaux t-shirt and a white vest. Aruna took a black skirt, a white shirt and a sweater where stood on "stop and think" and she also took black socks. Jack took a god chain, a white t-shirt and a jeans while william took a brown jacket, black jeans, a white shirt and a bronze chain, they both took nike shoes.

"guys let's go" they agreed. as we walked over the street there was somebody singing a song.

"Not sure if you know this

But when we first met  
I got so nervous I couldn't speak  
In that very moment  
I found the one and  
My life had found its missing piece

So as long as I live I love you  
Will have and hold you  
You look so beautiful in white  
And from now til my very last breath  
This day I'll cherish  
You look so beautiful in white  
Tonight

What we have is timeless  
My love is endless  
And with this ring I  
Say to the world  
You're my every reason  
You're all that I believe in  
With all my heart I mean every word

So as long as I live I love you  
Will have and hold you  
You look so beautiful in white  
And from now til my very last breath  
This day I'll cherish  
You look so beautiful in white  
Tonight

Oooh oh  
You look so beautiful in white

So beautiful in white  
Tonight

And if a daughter is what our future holds  
I hope she has your eyes  
Finds love like you and I did  
Yeah, and when she falls in love, we'll let her go  
I'll walk her down the aisle  
She'll look so beautiful in white

You look so beautiful in white

So as long as I live I love you  
Will have and hold you  
You look so beautiful in white  
And from now til my very last breath  
This day I'll cherish  
You look so beautiful in white  
Tonight

You look so beautiful in white  
Tonight"

it was a very good song so I decided to give him some money he said "thank you young lady" i blushed a bit "no problem sir" "so where are you from?" i thought about it "we're...from this city" he couldn't know we have special powers. "you guys look like young people, I never saw you here...did you move here recently?" "umm...yes...let's say it's like that" the man thought for a second and then said "i'll see you guys later" "yeah, bye" we searched a place to sleep when we saw this older couple around the 30 there. "Excuse me miss, sir" Aruna asked "yes?" said the woman while she turned around she looked just exactly as aruna and Aruna bit her lower lip. "excuse me younglady, but didn't you want to ask me something?" Aruna blinked and said "oh yeah sorry miss, but we thought that..you maybe had a place to..to sleep for u..us" why was Aruna stottering so hard?


	17. Who is this couple?

the man turned around too and I saw he had yellow eyes "darling who are these teenagers?" Aruna looked at the man with her yellow eyes and the man looked back straight into her eyes "I...I'm Aruna sir" the couple looked at eachother with a shocked face and the woman said "we have a place to sleep for you, come on follow us" we came into an appartement that was so big at least people could fit in it. they pointed us to 4 rooms each a queen bed in it except one, that room was with 2 seperated beds. Aruna walked around and got into a room, then she saw it was a baby room and she closed the door fast and walked back to us. they pointed us the room where we could sleep in. all of us went into the rooms except for Aruna, William stopped and asked "Aruna, are you okay?" she nodded and said "yeah I'm fine, i'll come in a minute" he went to their room too.

The couple looked at Aruna and the woman said "Aruna, what do you know about yourself?" "well I umm.." she looked at the man and said "I'm a lycian" the men walked to her and grabbed her shoulders "you're a lycian you're saying?" Arunna looked scared at the man and said "well umm...yeah, i'm adopted" the woman started crying half and said "we found her" the man looked loved at her and let a tear "we found her" he hugged Aruna and Aruna looked confused and a bit shocked around. the woman hugged her too "uuumm...i-if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" they let go off her "you...really don't know who we are?" asked the woman, Aruna nodded. she whispered something to her husbands ear, she heard something about being brainwashed. the man told Aruna to go sit down and the woman sat next to her and the man over her so he could see her face. the man thought for a second "Aruna, we are your real parents-" "but that's impossible my real parents are dead" "just let me finish, when you were 7 we got attacted by a woman and her niece, i am a lycian too you see." now the woman said "yes, me too, that's why you are a lycian too. when they attacted us we lost you because we had to protect you." "but how do you know it's me that you are looking for?" The man said now "because you are the only lycian with special powers" Aruna bit her lower lip "but what are your names?" "oh...I'm Seth and this is your mother Eve" "oh...o-okay...but now i'm going to William he's waiting for me" they nodded "okay"

Aruna stood up and went to her room and went onside "hey my little Lycian, are you okay" william stood up and kissed her "yes, i'm fine" she closed the door behind her and hugged him, while he was hugging back he whispered to her ear "i heard the conversation" Aruna froze "y-you did?" "yes I did, so what is gonna happen now?" Aruna sighed and said...


	18. THEY ARE HERE

"I think I need to know more about this couple" he kissed her again and wrapped his arms around her waist saying "if you wanna stay here it's okay, i'm gonna stay too then for you" she looked up at her "that's so sweet, but the others need you, you can't stay here" he laughed "i promised you I'd love you 'till the day I die and that's what I'm gonna do" she smiled and kissed him.

When we all took a shower and putted on clean clothes, we went out to see something to eat. We were all so excited of the whole city that we forgot to search for a resteaurant. There were so many people on the streets that we just went into the first resteaurant we saw. when we came in a young boy came to us "can I help you?" Kate wanted to take the word "y...yes w..we're-" i laughed and interrupted her "she means that we would like a table" the boy nodded "follow me please" we came at a big round table where we all sat down, i looked at Kate to see she was staring at the boy and the boy stared back. "ummm...excuse me, can we order something to eat please?" the boy blinked two times and looked at me "ofcourse miss, here is the menu" he passed us the menu. We ordered our food and waited for it.

Kate stood up and walked to the bar where the boy stood "hey" said the boy "hey" said Kate "are you new here?" "yes...kinda...we just moved here" "you're pretty" Kate blushed a bit and said "thatnks, you're nice too" the boy smiled and said "I'm Jonah" "nice to meet you Jonah, I'm Kate" "nice to meet you too Kate" she blushed more and said "do you wanna do something after your work?" "yes sure Kate, I'm done in an hour" "great, I'll wait here, see you later than" he smiled "yes, bye" she came back to us and sat down smiling, then our food came and we ate it.

After that we went back outside and Kate waited before the door "Kate aren't you coming with us?" Asked Ilina "no, I'll see you guys at the house tonight" Ilina nodded "okay, see you tonight" then we walked off.

The boy came outside because he was done working and said "Hello Kate" "hey Jonah, so what are we gonna do?" "let's go for a walk" "okay" then they walked off to the park. They sat down on a bench and talked a bit about everything when he came closer to her while she was looking into his eyes. She kept staring at his lips and they kissed.

Then a waater blast fired at them and we heard that "what was that?" I asked "I don't know" said Aruna "let's go look" said William. We went outside to see and Amy floating in the air above the boy Jonah and Kate. I got mad " and Amy" smirked "do you like to see me back Lyana?" Seth and Eve came outside too and looked mad at the 2. "you two" they said to them "because of you two we lost Aruna" "well you got her back so what's the problem?" "you almost killed all of the lycians!" They got mad and growled a bit, i said to them "you wanna fight? Bring it on"

Aruna, Seth and Eve transformed into their lycian form and Bronx into his vampire form, that means he has a dark skin and black hair. "dumb dumb child, you think you can win against us?" I smiled "I'm sure of that" Amy fired a red blast at us "fireball!" I reacted fast and said "invisible shield!" There was an invisible shield over us it had a transparant color "good catch Lyana, but that won't work always" said Amy. i smirked "you sure off that?" Aruna went in attack and jumped and bit in Amy's leg, Amy screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET OFF ME YOU STUPID DOG!" she shaked her leg and Aruna fell on the ground making whimpering sounds. Seth and Eve runned to her and licked her wound. Aruna transformed back in human and said "it's allright" she looked mad at Amy and sticked her hand towards her "you're gonna pay for that!" Amy smirked "go on" Aruna made a tsunami with all her power and pushed it towards them so they fell on the ground "TSUNAMI ATTACK!" it hit them both and they fell on the ground and so did Aruna, she fell on her knees saying "to...much...power..." then she fainted, i shouted "Seth! Eve! take care of her!" they both ran towards Aruna and Seth transformed back in his human form. he picked Aruna up and laid her on the back of Eve. he transformed back in his lycian form and they both ran off with her.

we looked at Amy and "now it's between you and us" said Bronx. he went in attack and kicked them both while I ran towards them and vanished in the middle off my run "where did she go?" asked Amy.


	19. THE LAST BATTLE

Just before Amy turned around I kicked her in her back "watch where you're going Amy" I said laughing when she fell on the ground "you better watch out what you are doing Lyana" she stood up and faced me, but just as she wanted to attack me Jonah transformed into a demon. his skin and his clothes were black but he also had black wings. Kate looked with widen eyes at him "Jonah...y-you're a demon!" Jonah looked serious at her "well yes, I wanted to tell you but Amy and Alessia came between us" "Allessia?" "yes " "how do you know these two?" "well..I ran away from that school just as you guys did" "wha-" she got interrupted by Alessia attacking her "ouch!" Kate flew through 4 walls and landed on the other side of the buildings. Jonah flew straight to her "Kate!"

Alessia smirked as he flew to her "two more out" i kicked her as hard i could on her chest and she made a backflip and landed 50 feet away from me. she growled and made an attack to me, she said "aqua tail!" a whole straight line came fired to me and hit me right in my chest. i got mad and felt myself powering up and at the moment i was at full power i transformed into something totally else. i had black hair, dark red eyes, a very light skin, a black top and a black mini-skirt and black wings. i went with full power at her and fired a fist of stone at her "fist attack!" at that moment I fell into a tornado created by Alessia "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" i totally forgot about Alessia and fell with a hard smack on the ground after the tornado exploded. i growled and made a black scissor blade and attacked Alessia with it while Jack and Ilina were attacking Amy. she used the chi power and with a single blow we all flew 50 feet backwards, i growled and ran back towards her. when I got there i cuted her arm off "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! you stupid girl!" i smirked and i was now on full power. i created a black circle around myself and catched Alessia in it, i had no idea where this power came from but looks like i have more powers than i thought.

i had no idea what i did but Alessia fell dead on the ground and i fell on my knees fully exhausted. Bronx ran to me, screaming my name and he picked me up. "Lyana are you allright? Lyana awnser me" the only thing i could do was giving him a short moan. he smiled and laughed short "glad you're alive sweatheart" all i did was smile with tears in my eyes. even if we were dying he was the same funny guy i saw at the party. i can't tell him how much i love him, but i love him more than there are stars in space. he kissed me, even if the others were nearby, also Amy.

"hey Bronx and Lyana!" we broke the kiss to see Jack was calling us with his arms open questionly "we're in the middle of a battle, there isn't any time for kissing now!" we both laughed and got up when we saw Amy land behind Ilina "Ilina look out!" but it was too late, Amy had already putted a sharp sword in her back. Jack got very mad and growled loud "GRRRRRRRR YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU TO PUT A KNIFE IN THE BACK OF THE LOVE OF MY LIFE" Jack was moving so fast that I almost couldn't follow him with my eyes. Amy smirked as she cutted Jack's head off and laughed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" William was so mad he ran towards Amy too. "how dare you to kill my best friend! you pig in human clothes!"she laughed "pig in human clothes? that's the stupiest thing i ever heard" "i don't give a fuck about that!" he had a sword and cutted with that sword Amy in 2 halves. "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHH!" even before she hit the ground she died already.

William was standing there, fully covered in Amy's blood, breathing heavy and fast. Aruna ran towards him and hugged him tight and gave him a short kiss "you did it...are you allright?" we all came standing next to him when he looked down at Jack's body "i'm sorry" i said "it's all my fault i got you all into this and i even didn't do anything""no" Kate shakes her head "this is all their fault" she points to Amy and Alessia. "but it's over now"

 **CHECK OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER AND LAST CHAPTER!  
**


	20. THIS IS THE END

we went to the hospital with Ilina, the doctor said it wasn't a bad wound but it was a deep one. "she's healing fast, she can already go home" we nodded, some people said "yes" or "okay" but it was quiet since Jack died. I wrapped an arm around her waist and her arm around my shoulder to help her. Because she fainted off the blood loss when Amy putted a knife in her back, she didn't know yet that Jack died "where's Jack? isn't he here?" we all got quiet "Kate?" "y-yes?" "where is he?" she bit her lip and sighed deeply "he's...how do I say this...?" "say what?" "well...after Amy put a knife in your back, Jack got mad and attacked Amy and-" "and what?" "Amy cutted his head off" she bursted out in tears "why? he wanted to save me, why did she had to kill him"

 **the next day at Jack's funeral**

Everyone except William, Seth, me, Bronx, Eve and Jonah was crying at his funeral. "he'll be with us forever, in good days and bad days..." while Seth was talking, I walked away sad. I walked into a forrest past trees when I heard someone shouting my name "Lyana wait up!" I stopped and turned around to see Bronx running to me. "man you're fast Lyana" "sorry..." i looked down sad but he lifted up my chin with 2 fingers and kissed me. i kissed him back while wrapping my arms around his neck. at that moment, a black orb flew at us and we just saw it on time to dodge it. "what the...?" i got up to see that a girl with brown hair and grey eyes was preparing for another attack "who are you and what are you doing?!" "I'm the twin sister of Amy, Shania, you killed her and now I'm gonna kill you!" she made another orb and fired it back at us, i dodged it ant started powering up to my dark form and Bronx did the same.

I runned to her and tackled her at the ground while appearing my scissors again, but before i could grab them the Shania took them. "hey give them back!" she was smirking and powered up a fire blast "if I would melt them...what would happen?" "don't you dare to do that!" i saw bronx appearing behind her, but she saw it and cutted the scissors in his belly "i hate being interrupted" Bronx was making whimpering sounds while grabbing to the scissors. "how dare you!" she laughed evily, still smirking "oh I dare much things" i fell on my knees mad while making a black circle around myself. she looked questionly at me "what are you-" i screamed frustrated and the black circle exploded and Shania was killed. i switched back to my normal form while running to Bronx "Bronx! please awnser me!" he smiled a bit weak and pulled the sciccors out off his belly while he was squeezing his eyes from the pain.

i didn't know what to do so i kissed him quickly when i felt something weird coming up into my body. i held his with one hand and hold my other hand on his wound. i closed my eyes and concentrated while trying to heal his wound. i shivered a bit, but at that moment i felt his soft lips pressed against mines. i bursted out in tears of happiness to be so glad that he's still alive. we broke the kiss and both smiled "now that's what I call a thank you for saving my life" said Bronx.

we went back to the others, where Seth was still talking. Aruna saw us and looked questionly at us "where were you guys?" me and Bronx looked at each other "what?" "let's say we got interrupted by something, well someone" "what do you mean someone?" Bronx took the word this time "looks like our best friend Amy had a twin sister named Shania, she attacked us, but we killed her too" "SHE HAS A TWIN SISTER?!" "shhh..yes she has" "okay, sorry, let's get back to jacks f-funeral" we agreed and listened to what Seth was saying.

 **AFTER THE FUNERAL**

we were all sitting in a park, it was sunny but there was a light breeze "so what are we gonna do now?" asked Ilina "hmm...I don't know yet" i smiled "but all I know is, that THIS IS OUR STORY. and no one is gonna take it from us" we all smiled as the sun was going down. "this is the end, we are free"

 **THIS IS OUR STORY**

 **THANKS FOR READING THIS AND I'M REALLY THANKFULL  
FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND VIEWS  
THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH**


End file.
